


Великолепный

by Nemhain



Category: Rinascimento, The Borgias
Genre: FB-2012, Flogging, Group Sex, M/M, POV Niccolo Machiavelli, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юный Никколо Макиавелли ближе знакомится с семьей Медичи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великолепный

**Я** ркое утреннее солнце заливает стол в просторном кабинете. На улицах просыпается жизнь: слышится громкий плеск воды и стук ставен, где-то прочищают горло петухи, а городской стражник прикрикивает на бродяг. Но предрассветная сонливость еще не покинула город, и, верно, жители его видят самые сладкие сны именно сейчас. Увы, в этих мечтах нет места величию несравненной Флоренции.  
Огарок свечи догорает на столе. Макиавелли ухмыляется: теперь он может позволить себе такую роскошь — хотя свет не нужен уже около получаса. Как и сон: в его возрасте это роскошь, которую Морфей дарует за особые заслуги. Говорят, что крепко спит тот, у кого чиста совесть. Так верно, нет на свете стариков, у которых не было бы на ней парочки небольших, но ярких пятен. А его запятнана как плат, в который заворачивают трупы. А может, он просто увлекся работой или залюбовался на танцующее пламя. Кого здесь интересует истина? Кроме него самого, историографа Флоренции. Его работа уже почти завершена — осталось лишь сама горькая, последняя часть.  
Тело ломит от ночного бдения над бумагами.  
Но куда хуже — душе.  
Новая строка началась жирным каллиграфическим вензелем цифры семь.  
Всю ночь Никколо пытался заставить себя продолжить.  
  
***  
  
Отец не смотрит на него: ни когда отдает приказания, ни когда просто разговаривает. Никколо порою кажется, что он — не его сын, а просто какой-то мальчик, от которого и требуется-то подать тушницу, принести свечу или заточить перо. С тех пор, как он влился в веселую компанию своих однокашников, сумев преодолеть врожденную необщительность и научившись притворяться, Никколо старается бывать у отца как можно реже. Может быть, дело в том, что в юном возрасте от непокорности никуда не деться, а может, в том, что Никколо наконец понял: не все изучают бумаги или пейзаж за окном, когда разговаривают с ним.  
Макиавелли-старший протягивает кипу бумаг:  
— Это все в дом ди Медичи. В руки только секретарю дона Лоренцо.  
— Да, — отзывается покорно Никколо, думая, что, пожалуй, вот она — единственная выгода от выполнения этих унизительных поручений: возможность встретиться и поговорить с подобными людьми. Пусть отец был адвокатом не первой величины, есть во Флоренции семьи, чьи дела настолько обширны, что даже ему перепадает на кусок хлеба.  
— И загляни к матери.  
— Да.  
— Ступай.  
Отец так и не поднимает на него взгляда. К матери Никколо не заходит – пустая трата времени.  
  
***  
  
Никколо снова стучит резной тяжелой ручкой в дверь. Наконец открывает запыхавшийся управляющий:  
— Не вовремя вы, молодой сеньор, не вовремя, не может ли дело ваше подождать?  
— Вряд ли может ждать дело, но я вполне, если это хоть сколько-то поможет. Мне нужно передать пакет секретарю сеньора Медичи.  
Мужчина впускает его внутрь, неопределенно заметив:  
— Не уверен, повезет ли вам нынче с ним встретиться. Идите прямо, — он указывает на коридор, — в конце налево, там небольшая терраса, и дожидайтесь. Сообщу о вас, как только смогу.  
Макиавелли коротко кивает:  
— Благодарю.  
Трудно не заметить, какая кругом суматоха. Ему удается поймать за локоток совсем еще юную поломойку и таки выяснить, что дон ди Медичи отсутствовал с неделю и скоро должен вернуться, а про секретарей она ничего не знает. Никколо качает головой — вот уж верно, не вовремя. Но когда еще представится возможность, если не обстоятельно поговорить с помощником самого дона Лоренцо, то хотя бы полюбоваться великолепным палаццо?   
До недавнего времени Макиавелли-младший не умел наслаждаться искусством: лишь стройные линии слов и ряды чисел ласкали его взор ладом и гармонией. Живопись, скульптура, пение, танец, игра актеров — не так давно он не считал их достойными внимания. Но, на счастье, с ним учатся молодые люди, не чуждые наслаждениям подобного рода.  
  
Никколо идет вдоль длинной анфилады. Коридоры перемежаются уютными внутренними садами с яркими цветами. Резные перекрытия увиты удивительными растениями. Высокие тонкие арки уходят вверх, точно в восточном дворце. По крайней мере, о таком доводилось читать. Посреди каждого островка зелени стоит скамья, и статуя девушки или юноши склоняется к небольшому пруду, чтобы набрать воды. Пройдя мимо двух садов, в третьем Макиавелли видит совсем иную скульптуру: не одетую в римскую тогу нимфу или прекрасного обнаженного юношу, а женщину с корзиной белья. Она как будто собралась постирать. Ее изможденное лицо поднято к небу с легкой улыбкой. Едва ли тут можно говорить о красоте юности или изяществе, но она поразила Никколо намного больше, чем бездушная прелесть прочих. Макиавелли не мог оторвать взгляда от чуть сгорбленной и бесформенной под всеми этими платками фигуры, от одухотворенного счастьем жизни лица.  
— Не смотри на нее так, — слышится злой голос со стороны анфилады: за колонной стоит юноша лет семнадцати. — Я сказал, не смотри!  
— Почему? — удивляется Макиавелли.  
— Она уродлива. Ди Джованни говорит, что она идеальна. Ха! Она была бы идеальна, если бы он не лез не в свое дело! Не смотри на этот позор, который будут приписывать мне! — он складывает руки на груди.  
Никколо смотрит на юнца внимательнее: тот одет как подмастерье, а говорит — как мастер. Юноша среднего роста, худой и бледный. Непокорные вьющиеся волосы стянуты в хвост, черты лица заострены. Он некрасив. Впрочем, Никколо это совершенно точно все равно. Тем более что отвести взгляд внезапно оказывается куда сложнее. Макиавелли заворожен беспокойными карими глазами. В них кипят страсти и сомнения, живет душа, мечущаяся в поиске. Если юноша и правда имеет отношение к созданию скульптуры — во Флоренции его ждет большое будущее.  
— Кто ты? — Никколо и правда желает знать, что ему несвойственно. Он не любит помнить лишние имена. А какой толк ему от взбалмошного скульптора?  
— Не скажу.  
— Как хочешь, — он даже чувствует некоторую досаду. — Эта статуя трогает меня сильнее, чем многое, виденное прежде.  
— А много ли ты видел? — презрительно бросает подмастерье.  
Макиавелли возмущенно оглядывается на юношу, тот яростно кусает губу почти до крови. Кажется, будь у него что-то в руках, он бы с досадой швырнул на землю. Никколо внезапно понимает, что молодому творцу дела нет до того, оскорбил он Никколо или нет, а злится он и вовсе на себя.  
С анфилады слышен чей-то крик — «Дон Лоренцо! Дон Лоренцо!» — и уверенные шаги, гулко отдающиеся под сводами анфилады: не тихая поступь гостя, а уверенное шествие хозяина.  
— Я хочу видеть сначала это, а потом все остальное, — низкий голос звучит раздраженно почти за спиной Никколо. Он отступает, потому что убраться обратно в коридор и дойти до веранды, на которую его и отправили, уже вряд ли успеет.  
В проходе появляется мужчина в дорожной одежде. Яркие цвета тканей подернуты пылью, простой покрой способен обмануть досужий взгляд. Берет съехал на бок, и мужчина стягивает его небрежным движением. Взгляд остер и хищен, а поза выдает предвкушение. Он коротко смотрит на молодых людей, отмечая что-то свое. Никколо некстати понимает, что здесь он вряд ли заслуживает больше внимания, чем в кабинете отца. Макиавелли старается успокоить сорвавшееся в бешеную скачку сердце. Скульптор становится еще угрюмей.  
— Дон Лоренцо, но … — слышится из коридора.  
Тот только кидает берет в проход и жадно смотрит на скульптуру. Сперва лицо не выражает ничего, но вскоре на нем отражается восхищение, сменяемое досадой.  
— Что у нее с руками, Микеланджело?  
— Ди Джованни у нее с руками. Он — неотесанный мужлан! Думает, раз камень, так все можно! Он… — юноша начинает сыпать проклятьями, а Макиавелли остается только удивиться, где тот понабрался таких слов.  
Лоренцо ди Медичи, прозванный Великолепным, терпеливо слушает поток брани, чуть склонив голову к левому плечу. Макиавелли кажется все это настолько невозможным, что он даже не удивляется собственному желанию вмешаться.  
— Если вы позволите. Сей юноша выразил при мне большое желание, чтобы его дотторе не вмешивался в работу.  
Повисла тишина: надо думать, Микеланджело не ожидал, что его прервут, а дон Лоренцо… Никколо не отводил взгляд от лица, застывшего пустой маской. Пара мгновений — и Макиавелли почти уверен, что его вышвырнут на улицу. Но губы Медичи кривятся в жесткой ухмылке.  
— Сервино, — обращается он к управляющему, — обговори с Микеланджело все, что ему нужно. Выдели комнату в палаццо и пусть создает то, что хочет.  
— Не хочу! — выдает юноша, но дон Лоренцо уже не слушает.  
— А вы … — и вот теперь Никколо в центре его внимания. Тому кажется, что его видят насквозь.  
— Я от адвоката Макиавелли с пакетом документов для вашего секретаря, дон ди Медичи, — Никколо надеется, что голос звучит сухо и не выдает волнения.  
— Он сейчас в городе. Пойдемте, отдадите мне, — Лоренцо разворачивается на каблуках и направляется прочь, а Макиавелли остается лишь следовать за ним. — Кстати, вы умеете писать?  
Это близко к оскорблению, но пропасть между сыном простого адвоката и повелителем Флоренции слишком велика, чтобы выказывать неудовольствие. В конце концов, непросто понять, что дон Лоренцо спрашивает об умении составить документы, а не о том, умеет ли посыльный адвоката держать перо. И все же…  
— Обвинение, не беспочвенное для многих. Но не для меня, дон ди Медичи.  
— Удачно, — ухмыляется тот. — Удачно.  
  
* * *  
  
Макиавелли до сих пор не мог поверить, что невообразимый случай сделал его одним из приближенных дона ди Медичи. В тот самый день он лишь передал бумаги и написал повелителю Флоренции расписку о получении незначительной суммы из банка ди Медичи, на которой Лоренцо оставил размашистый повелительный росчерк. Кажется, он о чем-то спрашивал Никколо, тот старался отвечать не дерзко, но и не робко. Он не мог вспомнить ни одной темы разговора, но не мог забыть одобрительную ухмылку и внимательный прищур холодных светло-карих глаз. Потом Никколо обнаружил себя у двери палаццо под подозрительным взглядом Сервино. Наконец слуга обреченно вздохнул:  
— Раз хозяин сказал, приходите, молодой сеньор. Вот завтра и приходите: книг много, раньше начнете, раньше закончите.  
Так, не помня самое себя, Никколо понял что начал составлять перечень томов в библиотеке ди Медичи. Еще никогда он не сталкивался со столь огромным хранилищем, еще никогда не было столь непреодолимым его влечение к знаниям: чего стоило не открывать каждую новую книгу и не читать весь день и ночь, и следующий день.   
Дон Лоренцо иногда находил Никколо в библиотеке, перебрасывался с ним парой фразой и журил:  
— Делая одно дело, не отвлекайся на другие.  
Правда, присутствие самого Лоренцо тоже немало мешало. Очень скоро Никколо вынужден был признать, что его очаровывает этот уверенный человек с несгибаемой волей, которого, казалось, ничто не может напугать или удивить. Его можно поразить произведением искусства, пленить внимание красотой, увлечь умелым разговором, но никогда – ввести в заблуждение, заставить забыть о цели. Никогда ди Медичи не сомневался в правильности своих решений, своей политики и своих слов.  
— Не бывает неправильных действий, бывают действия, названные неправильными. Но так же, как другие назовут их неправильными, ты можешь уличить их в неправильности мысли. Дело лишь во мнении и силе, стоящей за ним.  
Едва ли дону Лоренцо не с кем было поговорить, но Никколо при всем своем старании порой не мог сдержать рвущийся ответ, а потому не был похож на молчаливого собеседника, удачно подходящего для размышления. Было ли повелителю Флоренции и правда интересно поговорить с юнцом или ему было все равно? Макиавелли старался не задумываться об этом лишний раз: он предпочитал не льстить себе и не считать себя умнее прочих достойных людей, которые могли бы составить компанию ди Медичи. А стоило задуматься, и Никколо не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не бросить взгляд украдкой. Отчего-то всегда выходило, что чем бы ни занимался дон Лоренцо секунду назад — листал ли книгу или сверял цифры в бумагах — каждый раз он ловил этот взгляд пристальным тяжелым прищуром, и Николло поспешно отворачивался. Боялся показать, что зачарован этим мужчиной.  
Присматривался ли к нему ди Медичи или сам не знал, что ожидать, Никколо спорить бы не взялся. Только после того, как Макиавелли разобрал пятый шкаф в библиотеке, ди Медичи приставил его к своему секретарю. Большую часть времени тот занимался вопросами Совета Семидесяти, а личные дела семейства так и шли ни шатко, ни валко, если их не разгребал сам Лоренцо. Банк управление имел отдельное, и то хорошо. Но число дел, легших на плечи Макиавелли, было огромно. Впрочем, дон Лоренцо его не оставил, помогая как только мог, и вскоре Никколо уже без труда управлялся сам.  
  
Шел к концу 1490 год.  
Микеланджело Буонаротти творил в дальних комнатах палаццо и — разбивал одну за другой созданные скульптуры.  
Из деловой поездки в Венецию вернулся Пьетро ди Медичи, попросив устроить в честь своего возвращения и конца года богатый праздник, и дон Лоренцо не отказал.  
Болезнь брала ди Медичи в тиски.  
А над Флоренцией разносились слова пока мало кому известного, но яростного монаха-доминиканца.  
  
***  
  
Пьеро ди Медичи мало похож на своего отца. Если дон Лоренцо подобен завоевателю, то его сын похож на пустозвона во всех своих словах и начинаниях. Никколо полагает, что это лишь маска, но как показывает время, он ошибся.  
Макиавелли старается выглядеть непринужденно и, вполне возможно, ему это удается, хотя внутри все клокочет от негодования. С учтивой улыбкой он слушает, как чуть ли не на всю залу Пьеро рассказывает о деталях «почти секретного» договора с венецианцами. Дон Лоренцо вынужден был отойти, и приструнить юнца некому. Или — раньше было бы некому. Макиавелли подходит со спины и склонившись к уху говорит:  
— Договор на то и договор, что детали его известны лишь сторонам и поверенному.  
Юноша оглядывается с легким возмущением во взгляде. Их так и не познакомили.  
— По какому праву вы мне указываете?!  
Растрепанные курчавые волосы, раскрасневшееся лицо, распущенный ворот рубахи и злость в глазах — как похож сейчас Пьеро на беса.  
— Я лишь высказал свое мнение, дон Пьеро. Но мы и правда не знакомы. Я Никколо Макиавелли, секретарь вашего отца, — он видит, как проглатывает молодой человек слова, готовые сорваться с губ.  
— Быть может, я просто устал говорить о делах, или в праздник, и правда, некстати вспоминать о расписках и счетах? — подсказывает ему Макиавелли.  
Тот ухмыляется.  
— Быть может. Ну раз так…  
Ди Медичи-младший требует позвать музыкантов.  
  
***  
  
Пьеро ловит его, когда Никколо покидает большую залу, протаскивает под руку по коридору и заталкивает в первую попавшуюся дверь: комната для гостей. Несколько раз Макиавелли оставался здесь ночевать. Он до сих пор не пользуется милостью дона Лоренцо — не ночует на вилле, каждый вечер возвращаясь в маленькую комнатушку на окраине Флоренции. Возможно, это помогает не забыть о том, кто он есть: сын простого адвоката, чей отец даже не утруждает себя бросить взгляд на своего младшего отпрыска. О том, что ты не принадлежишь миру роскоши и власти, лучше хорошенько помнить.  
— Кто ты такой, Никколо Макиавелли? Не слишком ли много берешь на себя, а? Поучать меня, наследника Лоренцо Великолепного? Думаешь, останешься в этом доме?!  
— А вы думаете, это разумно — распространять сведения, которые и в самом деле секретны?  
— Я врал! Ни слова правды…  
— Увы, вы врали, дон Пьеро, лишь касательно суммы, увеличив ее дважды. Я знаю пункты договора.  
— Отец совсем из ума выжил, доверять какому-то проходимцу…  
— Я согласен с любым суждением вашего отца, дон Пьеро, но не могу согласиться с вашим. Разум дона ди Медичи чист и остер.  
— А я, по-твоему, дурак?! — Пьеро подходит все ближе, но Никколо отступать не намерен, тем более, что за спиной кровать: пара шагов и он просто упрется в нее.  
— Вы не следите за словами.  
— Не то, что ты.  
— Возможно.  
Наследник Медичи подходит совсем близко:  
— Ты не боишься.  
— Мне стоит бояться?  
Пьеро проводит пальцами по щеке Никколо. Кожа пылает.  
Макиавелли не меняется в лице, но делает попытку обойти ди Медичи.  
Пьеро порывисто подается вперед и жадно целует. Сперва Никколо и не думает отвечать, равно как и отталкивать юношу, но тот так настырен и упрям в своей злости, что Макиавелли не выдерживает и отвечает. Они останавливаются, только когда дышать становится тяжело.  
— Это хорошо, — ухмыляется ди Медичи, — что ты не боишься.  
— Надеюсь, вы чувствуете себя отомщенным, — Никколо знает, как кривятся в неприятной ухмылке его губы. — Я должен идти.  
Он обходит ошарашенного еще большей наглостью Пьетро и выходит из комнаты.  
  
***  
— Никколо, — в вязкой пьяной темноте коридора голос дона Лоренцо звучит отрезвляюще, и если попытка Пьетро задержать его вызвала лишь раздражение, то этой заминке Макиавелли только рад.  
Тот самый сад, та самая прачка, застывшая невыносимо живой в белом мраморе и холодном отсвете луны, еле-еле пробивающимся в высокий «колодец». Дон ди Медичи сидит на скамье и трудно угадать: слушает ли он тишину или звуки праздника. Или всего лишь любуется ночью.  
— Он — гений, — замечает Макиавелли, вновь посмотрев на статую.  
— Нет, — качает головой дон Лоренцо. — Он станет гением. Пока что он просто взбалмошный мальчишка.  
Никколо молчит.  
— Ещё один взбалмошный мальчишка, — тихо говорит дон ди Медичи, и его секретарь уверен: господин имеет в виду вовсе не Микеланджело.  
— Юности свойственна горячность, — говорит он.  
— Юности же свойственен острый ум и смелое мышление.  
— Я не сомневаюсь…  
— Что в моем сыне этого нет, — дон ди Медичи горько ухмыляется, но ухмылка превращается в гримасу боли, которую он незамедлительно сглатывает. Лоренцо вздыхает и продолжает: — Как не хватает ему твоей рассудительности и хладнокровности, Никколо.  
— Он — ваш сын.  
— А ты — чей сын? Бездарного адвоката, не видящего дальше своего собственного носа! И что же, ты также близорук?! — он вскакивает и оказывается прямо напротив Макиавелли, обдав ощущением досады и злобы. — Нет, не таков ты.  
Макиавелли лишь коротко кивает: сказать большего он не может — горячность, свойственная юности, его тоже охватила. От похвалы и близости дона ди Медичи мысли в смятении, которого он не знал никогда. Дон Лоренцо кладет руку ему на плечо и продолжает:  
— Сегодня мне довелось говорить с монахом Савонаролой. Несчастна моя Флоренция, ибо в уши ей заливают смертельный яд безумия, — он перекладывает ладонь на шею. — Обещай, что сделаешь все, чтобы помочь моему сыну спасти ее!  
Во взгляде дона ди Медичи Никколо впервые видит боль. Впервые тот кажется столь же слабым, как обычный человек. Никколо только коротко кивает, еле слышно произнеся «обещаю» - он готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы прогнать наваждение. Дон Лоренцо, прозванный Великолепным, наклоняется и целует его коротко, будто скрепляя обещание. Макиавелли не может и не хочет бороться с собой, тянется навстречу, но тот отстраняется.  
— Удовольствия юности я оставляю юности. Время, когда я мог в полной мере испытать и доставить их, уже давно прошло, — он убирает руку. — Ступай, Никколо, веселись, пока жизнь не поставила перед тобой чашу горького вина расплаты.  
Впрочем, первым удаляется дон Лоренцо, а его секретарь еще долго стоит и смотрит вслед.  
  
Никколо пьет и пьет в надежде, что сознание покинет его хоть на миг, а шея перестанет так гореть: кажется, что там, где рука Лоренцо коснулась голой кожи, — открытая рана. И исцелить ее может только одно — все то же повелительное прикосновение.  
Но никакое вино не может справиться с безумным желанием. Макиавелли хочет снова вернуться в то мгновение, когда он смотрел в спину удаляющемуся дону Лоренцо. Как отчаянно он желал всем существом броситься за ним, обнять за плечи и умолять об одном: «Позвольте мне принадлежать вам!».  
Сон не приходит, лишь наваждение. Кажется, что дон Лоренцо вдруг остановился, а сам он упал на колени перед этим человеком, Великолепным. Воображение играет злую шутку, но Никколо отдается ему без остатка.  
Он чувствует, как презрительно смотрит дон ди Медичи, а потом наносит ему, сгорбившемуся у его ног, удар острым мыском сапога, прямо по лицу. Губы лопаются, ноют зубы, рот наполняется кровью, а сердце – радостью. Так и должно быть! Никогда не стоять Никколо Макиавелли, недостойному, рядом с Великолепным. Нет в этом ничтожестве той силы и веры в себя, того благородства и смелости, присущей дону Лоренцо. Никогда не поднять ему ношу, что несут эти плечи, и даже одна мысль о подобном – кощунственна и карается смертью. Удары дона ди Медичи тяжелы и неумолимы, но Никколо приветствует их с радостью, как наказание, которого он достоин.  
Болят все внутренности, ноют мышцы, стенают суставы. Кровь заливает глаза.  
Но Никколо счастлив. Он бесконечно счастлив, потому что Великолепный касается его, недостойного, хотя бы так.  
И никогда в жизни не забыть этой эйфории. Он робко улыбается, не веря своей удаче. Лоренцо сплевывает на его окровавленное тело, которое хрипит и нелепо подергивается, и только потом уходит. Краем глаза, за алой пеленой, Никколо различает очертания статуи, и вдруг понимает, что у нее – его лицо.  
Он счастлив, что обман открылся и Великолепный не называет его достойным. Он слишком слаб и ничтожен, для того, чтобы быть достойным.  
Ведь так?  
  
На утро безбожно болит голова и тело заодно.  
Когда Макиавелли все же добирается до палаццо, Сервино передает пакет от дона ди Медичи. Он уехал на загородную виллу поправлять здоровье.  
Пьетро ди Медичи впервые появляется в Совете вместо отца. Флоренция полнится пересудами.  
Глас Савонаролы — все слышнее.  
  
Никколо Макиавелли бесконечно благодарен дону ди Медичи, что он так и не замедлил шага.  
  
***  
  
Макиавелли научился самообладанию, и ему удается остудить пыл наследника ди Медичи хоть ненадолго. Казалось бы, смешно, но с тех пор, как Пьеро нашел применение своему непростому темпераменту, речи его хоть сколько-то стали походить на слова банкира и политика. По крайней мере, на этом согласилась Флоренция. А Никколо согласился со своей ролью сурового воспитателя: может статься, однажды в его услугах нужды не будет.  
А пока мягкие, но крепкие ремни стягивают запястья Пьеро, привязывая руки к опорам паланкина. Он обнажен и вынужден преклонить колени, если только не желает выставить зад, как похотливая сука, а голова его клонится и сама.  
— Провокация, Пьеро, не лучший способ общения с флорентийской знатью. Лучше бы вам это запомнить, — плеть, что держит в руках Никколо, опускается на плечи ди Медичи, тот тихо шипит. Она из мягкой кожи, а потому на бледном теле юноши не останется кровавых следов, только ссадины и синяки, которые вскоре сойдут. Спина уже покраснела, но Макиавелли знает — куда больше пламенеют сейчас щеки Пьеро: от стыда за свою несдержанность и неспособность быть даже тенью своего отца. Лоренцо начал передавать сыну дела, и этот призрачный намек на то, что он готовится сделать из «горькой чаши» последний глоток, сводит с ума. Поэтому-то Пьеро и молчит, плеть опускается на его спину в полной тишине.  
Макиавелли нравится видеть, как вздрагивает под ударами спина юноши: трогательно и виновато. Будто лепестки цветка краснеет его кожа. Никколо жалеет, что рассудительность мешает добавить цвета: вспороть нежную плоть плетью пожестче, пустить кровь… Он бы склонился к исполосованным плечам и крепко обнял бы их, каждым своим прикосновением причиняя и боль, и наслаждение.  
Что скрывать — ди Медичи красив, как дикий зверь, пусть и взращенный в роскошных дворцах. В нем бурлит энергия, которой, впрочем, нет применения: безрассудство и необдуманная стремительность лишь вредят в банковском деле и политике. Будь они похожи на честную войну, так, может, Пьеро чувствовал бы себя в своей тарелке.  
Никколо останавливается, тихо подходит к юноше и, опустившись за спиной, обнимает за талию. Он мягко касается губами шеи Пьеро, слизывая капельку пота, а рукой спускается вдоль тела и накрывает пах. Юноша громко сглатывает, откидывая голову назад.  
— Человек способен на все, Пьеро. Многим просто не хватает терпения и внимания.  
— Я понял…  
Макиавелли целует его в шею уже более ощутимо, слегка сжимает ладонь, чувствуя, как наливается кровью плоть.  
— Развяжи мне руки.  
Никколо тихо смеется, сжимая сильнее ладонь и жестче впиваясь поцелуем в подставленное горло: он чуть выше, и это совсем не сложно.  
  
Макиавелли не любит чужих прикосновений, а желание его – отстраненное и расчетливое. Но поглощенный собственной похотью Пьеро не замечает этого. А Никколо и не думает давать ему свободу, медленно лаская тело. Он нежен и осторожен, и прекрасно знает, как это раздражает ди Медичи. Тот изнывает без тяжелых и властных прикосновений, но пока не начнет их вымаливать – не получит. Только когда Пьеро прогибается навстречу, требуя взять его, Макиавелли соглашается. Он берет Пьеро быстро и жестко, врываясь в его тело до предела, заставляя кричать. В конце концов, он даже освобождает Пьеро, позволяя обрушить на себя всю неуемность желания: юноша тут пытается вывернуться, чтобы обнять Никколо, впиться в его губы своими, поделиться своим безрассудством. Ему это даже позволяют. Макиавелли пылает в его пламени, жестоко врываясь в податливое тело. Он кончает раньше Пьеро и на этот раз даже удосуживается выйти из него прежде, чем семя изольется. Ди Медичи приходится помогать себе рукой, но он справляется с этим прекрасно. Наслаждение ослепляет — он даже не задумывается, что происходит на самом деле: он получил желаемый задаток и теперь заставит Макиавелли расплатиться за свою боль.  
Никколо охотно отдается ему – любуясь моментом: Пьетро прожигает свою бесценную жизнь, не оглядываясь.   
Макиавелли никогда не говорит с доном Лоренцо о его сыне, когда приезжает по делам. Возможно, потому что знает, как бесполезны его усилия.  
  
Дон Лоренцо проводит дни, любуясь на новый барельеф Микеланджело. О чем он думает, вглядываясь в Мадонну у лестницы, известно лишь ему одному.  
Наследник ди Медичи охоч до наслаждения плоти, но то, чего он желает больше всего, — сердце Никколо Макиавелли, ему не получить.  
На площадях Флоренции все чаще звучат призывы Джироламо Савонаролы, пророка, провозглашенного при жизни святым.  
В Риме со дня на день ожидают смерти Папы.  
  
***  
  
Обещание гнетет его. И чем дальше, тем больше страшится Никколо Макиавелли, что вынужден будет изменить своему слову. Он может попытаться спасти Флоренцию от разгорающегося огня, однако едва ли он может помочь сделать это Пьеро. День за днем он наблюдает, как голодно смотрят друг на друга члены Совета, бросая изредка неприятные взгляды и на наследство ди Медичи. Лишь тогда, когда дон Лоренцо присутствует на заседаниях, они поджимают хвосты и вспоминают свое место. В последнее время это случается все реже. Вот уже три месяца дон ди Медичи отсутствует во Флоренции. Врачи сулят ему выздоровление, но и сам дон Лоренцо и Никколо читают в их глазах ложь.  
  
Никколо встречает в палаццо Лучано и Джованни и только обреченно вздыхает. Пока дон ди Медичи ведет борьбу с проповедями одержимых еретиков, Пьеро лишь все больше покрывает себя грехом. В последнем своем письме дон Лоренцо просил найти ему достойную супругу, что и было исполнено, но наследник ди Медичи делает вид, что ни о чем не извещен. Без личного приказа отца он и не подумает связать себя узами брака. А пока…  
  
Макиавелли нужно поговорить с Пьеро и, откровенно говоря, все равно, кто из привычной компании сейчас развлекает его. Никколо не обращает внимания на предупреждения прислуги, а просто проходит в личные комнаты ди Медичи.  
Так и есть. Пьетро сидит в глубоком кресле и жадно целует склонившегося Маньо, а между тем другой его любовник, примостившись между его ног, увлеченно отсасывает. Макиавелли затворяет дверь тихо — прерывать оргию бессмысленно — ди Медичи разозлится и вовсе перестанет соображать. Никколо любит наблюдать и на сей раз тоже был не прочь. Маньо дал Пьеро вздохнуть, тот бросает короткий взгляд в сторону двери:  
— Присоединишься, Никколо?  
— Благодарю, но нет, — ухмыляется Макиавелли и успевает различить досаду на лице Пьеро прежде, чем ее скрадывает гримаса наслаждения: «шлюшка», видно, хорошо работает языком. Людовико? Чито? Какая разница.  
Не это занимает Никколо, а новый участник оргии. На подоконнике, обернув вокруг бедер простыню и склонившись над листами бумаги, сидит Микеланджело. Отчего-то Никколо становится больно видеть его в этой компании. Он подходит ближе и заглядывает через плечо.  
— Не смотри! — зло огрызается Микеланджело.  
Слышится тихий смех Маньо:  
— Не смотри, Никколо, не на что там смотреть — не умеет он рисовать, за что и получил.  
Микеланджело поднимает взгляд от листов: у Микеланджело — опухший нос, будто кто-то съездил по лицу от души.  
— Глупец! — шипит он.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — не обращает внимания на перепалку Макиавелли.  
— Твое ли это дело?  
Никколо ухмыляется: в темных глазах он не видит уже того смятения, что прежде. Нет в них юношеской злости, что вспыхивает от одной-единственной искры, нет легкой неуверенности, что заметил при первой их встрече. Только вынужденная зрелость затаилась в них.  
— Пойдем.  
— Нет. Я занят.  
— Пойдем. Если ты рисуешь обнаженные тела, тебе может сгодиться и мое, а я хочу поговорить.  
— Микеланджело… — предостерегающе произносит Маньо. Никколо удивлен, что Пьеро до сих пор не вмешался. Впрочем, он, кажется, слегка занят тем, что кроет любовника, как кобель кроет суку. Дон Лоренцо, несомненно, прав: на этого племенного жеребца пора надеть узду и вверить ее в руки благочестивой дамы. Так от него будет хоть какой-то толк.  
Макиавелли берет Буонаротти под локоть и выводит из комнаты.  
  
Никколо приводит Микеланджело в одну из комнат для гостей. Им приносят вина и фруктов, но ни то, ни другое не интересует художника. Он оценивающе смотрит на Макиавелли, и тот, прямо сказать, чувствует себя не слишком уютно под этим взглядом. Он знает, что худ, нескладен и неизящен. Его это никогда не волновало прежде.  
— Раздевайся, — приказывает Микеланджело.  
Спорить бесполезно, и Никколо скидывает одежду. Стоя, он чувствует себя слишком уж незащищено, поэтому садится на кровать напротив кресла, в которое плюхнулся Буонаротти. Тот удовлетворенно кивает.  
— Так что ты здесь делаешь? — продолжает Макиавелли разговор.  
— Рисую.  
— Я думал, ты сейчас при доне Лоренцо.  
— Думаешь, ты все знаешь?  
— Я должен знать обо всем, что происходит во Флоренции. Дон Лоренцо спросит с меня.  
Микеланджело хмыкает.  
— Я был при нем. Он отослал меня, — в его голосе слышна горечь.  
— Он слишком любит тебя, — об этом только глухой во Флоренции не слышал: дон ди Медичи чуть ли не сыном называет этого, безусловного, талантливого, но слишком уж неуравновешенного и самолюбивого скульптора.  
— Не знаю. Он просил, чтобы я уехал из Флоренции, — рука замирает над листом, Микеланджело внимательно смотрит на Макиавелли. Тот не может истолковать этот взгляд, но в конце концов получает подсказку:  
— Мне нужна напряженная плоть.  
Никколо чувствует себя слегка неуютно, но отступать поздно. Он плавно проводит рукой по животу, спускаясь к паху и накрывая рукой свой расслабленный член. Микеланджело смотрит внимательно, выжидающее, потом вдруг чертит что-то на бумаге. У него сильные и красивые руки, большие кисти, изящные длинные пальцы. Они чем-то напоминают Макиавелли руки дона ди Медичи. Его окатывает воспоминание о прикосновении дона Лоренцо, и кровь устремляется к низу живота так быстро, что чуть ли не кружится голова. Он чувствует, как напрягается плоть под рукой. И, обнимая член пальцами, он начинает ласкать себя все более и более ощутимо. Рука Микеланджело, сжимающая карандаш, лихорадочно порхает над листом.  
— Остановись, — тихо говорит он.  
Макиавелли стоит усилий — прекратить и убрать руку с члена. Он не может вспомнить, о чем они говорили, он хочет только одного и поэтому требует:  
— Иди ко мне, Микеланджело.  
— Я не могу.  
Никколо качает головой, встает с кровати и, склонившись к художнику, поднимает его лицо за подбородок и глубоко целует. Тот пытается оттолкнуть Никколо, хоть и отвечает на поцелуй. Листы и карандаш падают на пол. Микеланджело поднимается, все еще пытаясь и не пытаясь разорвать поцелуй, прервать и удержать объятие. Макиавелли одной рукой стягивает с Буонаротти простыню, а второй – придерживает его.  
Когда Микеланджело прекращает сопротивляться и накидывается со всем своим голодом, столь же внезапно сменяющимся нежностью, Никколо чуть не падает: колени подгибаются. По жилам течет огонь, лишь однажды распаленный доном Лоренцо…  
  
Макиавелли приходит в себя после того, как наслаждение овладело им. Микеланджело обнимает его со спины, уткнувшись лицом в лопатки. Они лежат не двигаясь. Никколо ловит себя на мысли, что хоть это и непривычно, но неожиданно приятно — купаться в умиротворенной тишине.  
Буонаротти греет его кожу своим дыханием. Так течет время.  
— К нему приезжал монах. Этот… Савонарола. А потом дон Лоренцо сказал, чтобы я уезжал из Флоренции.  
Макиавелли накрывает руки художника своими. Он знает, что Савонарола отказался отпустить грехи дона Лоренцо ди Медичи, прозванного Великолепным. Это значит, что Савонарола не замолчит, и его пророчества разрушат все, чего коснутся. Если только он, Никколо Макиавелли, не поможет Пьеро ди Медичи спасти город. Он берет руку Буонаротти и целует ее в раскрытую ладонь:  
— Уезжай из Флоренции, Микеланджело. Уезжай.  
  
Никколо так и не увидит ни одного из эскизов, что сделал Микеланджело тем вечером. Да и самого художника он не увидит еще долго.  
Пьетро ди Медичи наконец-то женится.  
Рим делит Папский Престол.  
А Лоренцо ди Медичи умирает, так и не дождавшись избрания нового Папы.  
  
***  
  
— Борджиа должны нам! У нас ведь их золото! Они должны вести себя с нами почтительно! — рассуждает Пьетро.  
Макиавелли не может заставить себя называть его «доном ди Медичи». Как назвать так человека, который опасается произнести свое имя на улицах родного города?  
— Банк Медичи держит золото папского престола.  
— Это одно и то же.  
— Будьте сдержаннее, Пьеро. Они лишь хотят подтвердить договоренности между семьей ди Медичи и папским престолом.  
Тот только отпивает из кубка и не говорит ничего.  
Слуга отворяет дверь, и в зал входит кардинал Чезаре Борджиа.  
  
«Великолепный», как потом станет называть его в своих мыслях Макиавелли.  
  
* * *  
  
Никколо берет карту и отмечает маршрут, которым повезут золото из банка ди Медичи. Каждая точка дается ему безумным усилием. Он никогда не видел смысла молиться богу. И сейчас не видит. Он обращается только к дону Лоренцо, вымаливая всем своим существом прощение.  
Макиавелли отчаянно хочется верить, что дон ди Медичи сделал бы тот же выбор: предал бы семью, чтобы спасти город, который создал и который так любил. Никколо не смог помочь Пьетро, но Флоренция еще может быть восстановлена — с помощью Борджиа.   
Он смотрел сегодня в истинное лицо Чезаре Борджиа и видел в нем отражение дона Лоренцо ди Медичи, узнавая его страсть, волю и непреклонность.  
Никколо не знает верных слов, чтобы вымолить прощение за предательство, а потому молча передает карты и себя самого в надежные руки клирика, достойного править.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) действие происходит за несколько лет до начала сериала  
> 2) разница в возрасте Никколо Макиавелли и Пьетро ди Медичи - 3 года, а между Никколо Макиавелли и Микеланджело Буонарроти - 6 лет  
> 3) Лоренцо Великолепный и в самом деле называл Микеланджело чуть ли не сыном  
> 4) обращение "дон" к представителям высшей знати было принято не только в Испании, но и в Италии


End file.
